Statins, which have a general structure of
wherein Xb represents the remained structure part of the open-lactone statins, are currently the therapeutically effective drugs available for reducing the concentration of the low-density lipoprotein (LDL) particle having the risk of cardiovascular disease existing in the bloodstream of patients. A high concentration of LDL in the bloodstream has been linked to the formation of coronary lesions and would obstruct the blood flow and cause thrombosis. To date, statins have been used in the treatments of hypercholesterolemia (Versmissen J, et al., Efficacy of statins in familial hypercholesterolaemia: a long term cohort study. BMJ. 2009 Jan 21; 338:a3041), hyper-lipoproteinemia, atherosclerosis (Hiro, T., et al., Effect of Intensive Statin Therapy on Regression of Coronary Atherosclerosis in Patients With Acute Coronary Syndrome. J Am Coll Cardiol, 2009; 54:293-302), benigh prostate hyperplasia (BPH) and osteoporosis by decreasing osteoclast formation. In contrast, KMUP-1 is the first exposed as a new non-statin 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) inhibitor in this invention, compared to previous invention described in patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,468 B2 (2009).
U.S. Pat. No.7,390,504 discloses a water soluble salt formula consisting of a dihydroxy and open-lactone statins and a fibric acid. However, Evans M. et al. have found that statins incur the untoward effects of myotoxicity and rhabdomyolysis, especially utilized in combination with the fibric acid drugs (Drug Safety, Volume 25, Number 9, 2002, pp. 649-663(15)). The recent study of Jacobson T A can't overcome the above-mentioned risk as well although it is considered that there has been none of the data obtained from a large-scale experiment for supporting the risk resulted from combing the statins and the fibric acid drugs (Nat Rev Endocrinol. 2009).